Conventionally, an eye mask is used as shown in FIG. 1 (this is shown in Japanese laid open Utility Patent No. 61-34221 and No. 3422/1986). A back contact member 1 is fully mounted to a main portion 2. For example, the back contact member 1 is formed by an injection formation.
Since the conventional articles are constructed as just described, there have been the following problems.
Specifically, the softness of said back contact member 1 is a problem, as its softness is limited when an eye mask is mounted to a user's face, because said back contact member 1 is connected to a main portion 2 as one integral body. Therefore, it is very difficult to fit the eye mask to the different facial contours of different users. A person may develop a pain in his face after wearing such a mask for a long time, for example, when used by a foreign traveler.